


Car Wash

by Labcoatsmurf



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labcoatsmurf/pseuds/Labcoatsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just my take on how Bo and Lauren end up at the car wash.<br/>They actually get to have sweaty sex in the camaro at the end, but it got a little too awkward, ruined the mood...<br/>so I left that part out.</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on how Bo and Lauren end up at the car wash.  
> They actually get to have sweaty sex in the camaro at the end, but it got a little too awkward, ruined the mood...  
> so I left that part out.
> 
> Enjoy

 

 

The day was almost perfect.

It was warm, the sun was shining… She was cruising down the road in her vintage camaro, wind in her hair and a beautiful woman beside her.

 

Perfect, but for one thing – the boyfriend in the back seat. She did her best to forget about him, just for now. Today she wanted to enjoy herself and not feel bad about anything.

She should feel bad… but she didn’t want to… this would drive her nuts if she didn’t make things clear with Dyson. Lauren had the patience of an angel, but Bo could feel her getting irritated… as she had every right to be. And they hadn’t made love for more than three days; 78 ½ hours to be exact... not that she was counting or anything. But Lauren had been teasing her and by now Bo was desperate.

“Hey Bo?” Dyson’s voice from the back seat filtered through her musings.“Let’s get a beer or something over at the carwash, I need the loo anyway.”

She rolled her eyes in irritation. Really? TMI Dyson

She looked at the blonde in the passenger seat. “That okay with you?”

“Sure. I could go for an ice cream” She held Bo’s gaze until she had to look back at the road, making sure to let her eyes and smile tell Bo what was really on her mind.

Ohhh... Bo squirmed in her seat. She could feel how wet she was. Lauren had been doing this to her all day. Lauren knew just how to get a reaction from her. To be honest it didn’t take much and she had been laying it on thick lately, specially this morning when Bo had come by to pick Lauren up. Bo just went in as she used to and saw Lauren come down the stairs with that _look_ on her face and eyes still dark with arousal, that look she had just after she came. As Bo stood there speechless, Lauren had just brushed by her with a smile and Bo could smell her, as clearly as if they had made love together. But for days it had just been the little things, like leaning over a little more than necessary, showing her cleavage or ass, letting her breasts brush against Bo’s arm when they passed each other, licking her lips slowly when Bo was looking... and just _looking_ at her and thinking about... something, so her aura would almost explode.

Lauren was so good at that.

She had slept with random other people of course. And with Dyson... and that was the point of contention between her and Lauren. When they were still together, they had agreed on ‘no Dyson’. And she had kept that promise. But now they were on a break... not because Bo wanted to; Lauren did. And in spite of the fact that they had made love every time they had the chance, since she found Lauren again, Lauren still did not want to call of the break.

After Taft, when Lauren had been missing, Dyson had been there to comfort her. He had even helped look for Lauren. And they had sort of fallen into the relationshippy thing. To be fair, the relationship mostly existed in Dyson's mind. But she had just sort of let things go too far, never said anything to clear up the misunderstanding, and now she felt trapped in a situation she didn't know how to get out of. He was so evasive and rarely did any of the blatantly possessive things, that he had done earlier when they actually were a couple. He even pretended to accept the fact that she slept with other people though she knew he hated it with a vengeance. Now he was mostly clingy, inserting himself into everyfuckingthing she did. Besides, they had a really good work relationship right now, and if she told him things would get awkward again. And being with Dyson was like an old sweatshirt. Comfy, familiar, but too worn and so ill-fitting that you know you should just throw it out.

She didn't want to sneak around, hiding, with Lauren. It wasn't fair on any of them. But against her will she found it fun. The sneaking off under false pretenses and meeting in weird places, afraid of being found out, it was exciting, added a new layer to their lovemaking. She and Lauren had been very creative. There was one time at the Dal. In a booth in the far back, Lauren had been under the table using her mouth in the way only she could. And there was one time in the camaro, in the parking lot behind the Dal, Lauren still had a bruise from the gear stick. And under the stars in the meadow behind the crack-shack. There was even one time in Lauren's office, at the new lab. She smiled to herself at the memory. They had been so close to getting caught that day.

She shifted a little in her seat. This could get embarrassing. Thank god her pants were black.

She turned and drove into the car wash, parking near the hose for the manual wash at the side of the building. Dyson was already out of the car.

”I need the loo first, but I’ll get the beers after, anyone want anything else?”

”TMI dude,” she shouted after him.

Lauren looked at her. “Are you coming with me?”

”No, I’ll just wait here, you go on babe...” When Lauren didn’t move, she leaned over and gave her a hungry kiss, “... or we could find some quiet place, leave him here? I want you so bad, Lauren.”

“And you can have me, you know that.”

“When?”

“As soon as you let Dyson know it’s you and me, not you and him." She emphasized her words with a kiss that left Bo even more hot and bothered.

”I need cooling down. I’ll go buy an ice cream. You want one?” She was still leaning into Bo, whispering the question in her ear.

Lauren’s hot breath against her ear raised goosebumps all over her body and she shivered. “I can’t go anywhere right now babe, I’m so wet everyone can see it...” She whispered in Lauren’s ear, making sure she could feel her breath too. “...maybe I can have a taste of yours?”

“I know you're wet. And I’d love for you to taste mine” She licked Bo’s earlobe slowly. “I just wish you’d make up your mind soon. We waste so much time. The things I want to do to you...” She would keep up the teasing even if it drove her mad. Bo would cave soon.

“I’ll be right back” She got out of the car and headed towards the little shop. She loved ice cream but that wasn’t the point right now. She would put on a show for Bo and drive her mad with that ice cream cone if it was the last thing she did. And it would work, she was sure. No matter how much Lauren wanted it, Bo always wanted it more, it was simply her nature. She smiled to herself once more, imagining how she would take Bo... Soon...

* * *

 

When she exited the shop the first thing she noticed was two young teenage boys apparently frozen to the spot, looking at something just out of her field of vision. Then she heard the music... When she rounded the corner, everything else faded away.

Bo was making love to the camaro. There was no other way to describe it. And it was for her. The way Bo’s breasts pressed against the windshield, moving with every move of her arm, the way she mounted the hood, stretching, sliding... She blew suds at Lauren, before she swaggered along the car doing something with her hips no verb could describe. She took every cliché about sexy car wash and made it her own. Lauren had never seen anything so sexy. The ice cone was instantly forgotten. Every ounce of her attention was focused on Bo’s beautiful body and the feelings she created in Lauren.

“Your i-“ Dyson’s voice threatened to ruin the moment.

She held up her hand to stop him. Now Bo was kneeling on the hood simulating the big wet climax with a bucketful of bubbles and they watched her finish in silence. Lauren was enraptured. This was it. If Bo wouldn’t or couldn’t, then she would.

“Dyson?”

“Hmm” They were both looking at Bo as she climbed of the car and hosed herself down to get rid of the soap.

“She’s mine. You got it?” She could not share Bo for one more second.

“I know” His voice was sober, matter of fact, but a little regretful.

“You know?” In spite of her resoluteness, she could feel herself blush. “But...” She and Bo always made sure to shower after they made love, and stay away from Dyson as long as possible.

“I’m a wolf Lauren, if you think you can hide that from me, you’re delusional.”

“So you know? But why...” Why all of this, she wanted to ask. They had all been pretending then. For nothing.

“What would you have done?” They still looked at Bo, not each other. “I could keep her for a little longer if I played along. So I did”

“I see” She couldn’t blame him. That time when she’d asked for a break from Bo, was the hardest she ever knew and there wasn’t a day when she didn’t wish things had turned out differently, that Bo had protested, fought for her, claimed her. Being without Bo had almost killed her. If she had known how hard it would be, she would have acted differently. And Dyson had been in this position before.

“But it’s over now Dyson. She is mine...”

“Yes, I know.” He took a step backwards and disappeared into the shop again. Maybe he needed more beer. She would need it if it were her.

Bo was done now, hanging up the hose. She turned and walked towards Lauren, a knowing smile on her face.

The water dripped from the hem of her sleeveless t-shirt. There were hundreds of tiny drops in her hair, sparkling in the sun. The drops on her naked shoulders and arms highlighted her smooth skin. A few drops ran down her throat slowly, and gathered in the little indention over her clavicle.

“Is that an ice cream or are you just happy to see me?”

Lauren opened her dry mouth to lick her lips, and looked into Bo’s eyes “Break’s over”

“Good” She came a little closer and Lauren swallowed again. She could feel her nipples harden almost painfully.

“You’re wet” Talking was hard. Lauren’s sex was wet too, wet and heavy and throbbing.

Bo’s lips moved. “I know” Lauren had never seen lips as beautiful as Bo’s “So are you”

A wet plop registered somewhere in the edge of her consciousness.

“And you dropped your ice cream. You promised me a lick.” Her tongue came out to slowly lick her bottom lip.

“Uhh” Bo was so close now; that was all that mattered.

She reached down to take Lauren’s hand. “You are all wet and sticky... Aren’t you doctor?” Slowly she sucked Lauren’s fingers one by one, into the wet, soft warmth of her mouth, and Lauren could only whimper.

The sight was too much. She closed her eyes and nodded, almost coming from the sensation of her fingers in Bo’s mouth. She heard Bo’s voice as she whispered, “You made me so wet Lauren, it was embarrassing, I couldn’t get out of the car. So I thought, why not get wet all over?”

She gave Lauren’s fingers one more turn in her mouth before she placed Lauren’s hand on her hip and stepped as close as she could without touching. “How wet are you babe? Is it going to be embarrassing if anyone notices?” She put her right hand on Lauren’s waist as if she wanted to pull her closer, but only hinted at the movement. “I want to feel you baby. Will you let me feel you?”

By now Lauren was beyond speaking. A slight nod was all she could do. A sigh escaped her as Bo let her hand slide slowly downwards and she shivered in anticipation. The warmth of Bo’s hand as she moved slowly down over her hip, to the front of her thigh; she could feel everything through the thin fabric of her loose cotton pants. Bo turned her hand and slowly slid it upwards between her thighs.

Even if this had started as a convenient way to save herself some embarrassment, wash the car and tease Lauren into calling of the break, in one fell swoop, it had turned into something hot and unstoppable. It always did with Lauren, she should know by now. Bo had to use all her will power to not just give in and kiss Lauren senseless and take her on the (now very clean) hood of the car. But she would not give in. She would stay in control of this and give Lauren a taste of her own medicine.

Her hand had reached Lauren’s sex and she cupped it fully, pressing slowly, carefully against her, feeling the heat there on her hand. Lauren whimpered again, this time so close that Bo could feel her breath on her neck.

“Ohh, doc... Are we having a little accident? I think you wet yourself.” She could feel the thin fabric of Lauren’s pants getting wet and slick as she rubbed in slow circles, adding more pressure.

The heat on Bo’s neck sent shivers down her spine and she closed her eyes, concentrating on Lauren. She could feel Lauren breathe faster and her hand came up to tangle in Bo’s hair, a sure sign that she was losing control.

“Bo...” She held Bo tight, pressing herself down on her hand. Her mouth kissed along Bo’s neck and jaw, finding her mouth and they kissed, finally. For long moments it was just hungry mouths, lips and tongues sucking desperately at each other, until Bo’s mouth moved down her neck, hot kisses and sucking leaving marks on Lauren’s neck.

“Bo...” They were in the middle of a carwash lot on a hot summer noon and she was moments away from coming hard and loud. “Bo, we need to get out of here” Bo’s car wash performance had been noticed and she was sure they still had an audience. “Babe if you don’t stop I’m going to come like this” The pressure in her sex increased and it was so hard not to just give in.

“Uhng...” She knew they should stop, but it had been so long and now she had Lauren here, wet and ready. She had just intended to tease her but somewhere around the time of Lauren’s first whimper it had gotten out of hand.

“Bo!” With a desperate move she caught Bo’s hand and pulled it away from her sex “People are looking” Her voice was shaky and breathless.

"OK, OK, I know..." She brought their joined hands up to her mouth kissing their entwined fingers. "Let's drive somewhere, or we can just go home. We can leave Dyson, he'll manage." Bo didn't care, she would get Lauren off in the car; to let her wait would be torture.

"Okay," Lauren nodded. "But home's to long, let's just drive until we find a quiet spot." Not waiting for a reply, she dragged Bo to the car. It didn't matter where they ended up, anywhere out of public view would be good. It just needed to be close and it needed to be now, going slow was for suckers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they should have just gone home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little clumsy, and sweaty and difficult, and gets a little kinky at one point, just so you know.

Bo had put the top back up on the car and Lauren was grateful. She could do without the exhibitionist aspect of public sex. Public sex was okay as long as nobody could see it. And there would be sex. Soon. She could feel her entire lower body throbbing.

 

They didn’t go far; two blocks and round the corner, to a sunny little spot with tall grass and flowery weeds and a few overgrown bushes behind an abandoned industrial building. It was hidden from view by a tall wooden fence along one side and couldn’t be seen from the street. The moment the car stood still Bo was kissing her, their mouths crashing together. Finally. They had been worked up for so long it could only be hungry and sloppy. Both of them were beyond trying to make it last, it was only about release.

Lauren tried to get up and straddle Bo.

“There’s not enough room...” She was frustrated. The last time they made love in the car, she got a huge bruise from the gear stick. Car sex may look hot but it was far too uncomfortable for Lauren’s taste, she would rather have a bed or even a wall to be honest. Even that marathon session at the pool table at the Dal had been more comfortable. Car sex was for hormonal teenagers who had nowhere else to go... but still the idea of it was thrilling and strangely appealing. Maybe it was her teenage self that tried to make up for all the things she missed when she really was a teenager.

“Wait! Just...” Bo leaned over and pulled up Lauren’s shirt, tugged it over her head and unbuttoned her pants before caressing the skin of her belly. The contact felt electric and Lauren groaned, thrusting upwards.

“Please.” She pressed her legs outwards, opening up for Bo as much as she could, but there wasn’t room for Bo to get her hand in there the way she wanted.

“Take them off Lauren, please.”

“The seat Bo, I’m going to ruin it. And this car is a hundred years old; it’s dirty, seriously!” She rolled her eyes at her own predictability, even at the point of spontaneous combustion.

“Okay, wait.” Bo groaned and reached into the backseat, finding her discarded hoodie. “Lift!”

She spread the hoodie under Lauren’s ass. “Now take them off.”

In a matter of seconds, Lauren’s ass was naked and her legs spread as far as the limited space allowed. Bo’s hand was there immediately, stroking her sopping pussy. The feeling of the wet, soft, slippery heat was like water in the desert and she was so thirsty.

“I’ve been thinking about licking you all day.” Since that morning when she picked Lauren up, she had wanted to taste her. And now she could smell her too, a heady and intoxicating, spicy mix of arousal and sweat, coupled with something that was uniquely Lauren, made her mouth water. But she would have to wait a little while longer, instead leaning over as far as she could and latched her mouth onto Lauren’s neck and collarbone.

Lauren closed her eyes at the image and groaned with the relief of finally having Bo’s hand where she wanted it, “you can do that later babe.” She tangled her hands in Bo’s hair holding her in place as she let her head fall back and just let herself float on the sensations of Bo working her magic. Fingers stroking, teasing, pressing her sensitive lips and clit. She pushed upwards at Bo’s hand for more contact as the feelings radiated outwards from her sex, running over her skin, exciting every nerve ending, making her shiver even in the heat of the day.

“Inside, Bo, please, fingers.” She could hardly speak, but Bo did as she said and slipped two fingers in gently.

“Oh Lauren, oh god, this is so good.” Bo was moaning at the feel of Lauren’s sex and the energy of her lust surrounding her.

This wasn’t enough. She put her right foot on the seat and twisted, turning towards Bo. One of her hands moved down Bo’s neck and shoulder, over her chest, finding her breast through her top.

Bo let out a moan at the sensation and pushed harder into Lauren, still kissing her neck and shoulder.

Too many clothes... “Take it off, can you?” Lauren tugged at Bo's top and pulled the hem up until Bo had to raise her arm. Wiggling a little, she managed to get her arm free, leaving the top and bra around her neck at one side, while still around the arm thrusting into Lauren.

“Oh, fuck this!” Bo’s patience was about to run out. In spite of the disappointed groan it earned her, she pulled her fingers out of Lauren and put them in her mouth for a quick lick before she pulled her top of and let it drop.

“Oh, yes...” Concentrating on the full, soft breasts in front of her, Lauren put her arms around Bo and slumped lower in her seat so she could press her face against them. She took one nipple in her mouth, sucking for a moment before she bit down, the way she knew Bo loved. Bo groaned at the contact and arched into her, hitting her head against the car’s ceiling.

“Argg shit! Back seat, now!” This was so frustrating. Her next car would have to be a stretch limo.

“No! No. No, no, wait... wait.” Lauren was desperate. She grabbed Bo’s shoulder to stop her. “Get me off first, with your hand, like before.” She straightened up again and found Bo’s hand, shamelessly pressing the palm down on her aching sex and rubbing against it. “It won’t take long.”

”Ohh, I love it when you need me.” There was nothing that got to Bo more than Lauren’s unabashed expression of need.

“Oh, god yes... just like that... a little harder babe, harder... ohh.” Bo’s fingers were on her clit again rubbing her and she was aaalllmost there... just a little more... almost... She moaned and grasped Bo’s forearm, trying to get her to exactly the right spot “Lower, a little lower, just...” Ohh. Now... nownownow now... no...

Bo was rubbing too hard now; she was starting to get a little tender. “Not so hard.”

“Sorry.” Bo eased up a little and only used the softest of touch.

“Yes...” Oh god yesss, there it was... now... She pressed her legs outwards and thrust against Bo harder. Ohh, now... now... now? No... not now... Argghh.

“Faster... faster, and soft...” Ohhhh... ohhh.... yessyesssyesss now... finally... now now! Now... no, no, no, nope... She growled in frustration, exhaling an utterly disgruntled groan and put her hand over Bo’s to stop her.

“Stop Bo, stop, it’s not working.” With any other lover she had been with, she would have just faked it to get it over with, so she could get a break and try again a little later, but that would never fool Bo.

“What do you mean? Not working?” Bo's voice was incredulous.

“It’s just not working. I don’t know... I need to touch you, I need my mouth on you, this is not enough.” She was beyond frustrated. They had worked towards this for days; it had been so hard not to pounce on Bo this morning after masturbating to very vivid fantasies about her. One orgasm was never enough with Bo. And then, after that car-wash live-show that left her literally dripping... this!? This whole teasing-business had backfired.

“I could pulse you? Just a little? To make you come?”

“No, no not yet, then I’ll be useless for too long.” If Bo pulsed her to make her come she would be completely groggy and wiped. She wanted to make love to Bo as soon as she was finished.

“Well, how do you want me then?” Never before had she not been able to make Lauren come and this was a major blow to her confidence.

“I can, if I do it myself.” She placed Bo’s hand on her thigh. “Touch me?”

“Yes of course, whatever you want.” Oh god yes, she wanted to be part of this in any way she could. She let her hand slide up, over Lauren’s thigh and hip; fingertips lightly caressing the sensitive skin there, back down to the inside of her thighs. Lauren’s right hand was already busy running two fingers in a tight circle around her clit. Bo leaned in as far as she could over the console to give Lauren as much contact with her breasts as possible. They really should have done this in the backseat.

In no time, Lauren was on the verge of orgasm; moaning in short whimpers, her legs trembling, sweat running down her stomach. The sight of Lauren like this, completely lost in her own arousal, always did it for Bo and she could feel her own sex throbbing so hard it almost hurt. She squeezed her thighs together and breathed deeply against Lauren’s neck. She ran her hand down to Lauren’s sex, trailing her fingers down the outside of her wet, swollen lips, without disturbing Lauren’s own fingers, to press against her entrance.

“Oh, yes please Bo, I want your fingers.” This time Bo thrust into her hard and fast, curling her fingers up to stroke along her slick walls.

Immediately Lauren tightened around her, almost lifting off the seat as she rubbed furiously at her clit. Her head fell back and her mouth opened in a strangled groan as she came, her whole body convulsing against Bo, until she relaxed back in the seat, smiling. “Oh, god! I so needed that.”

There was a bruise over the pulse point in Lauren’s neck. She let her tongue soothe it until she felt the pulse return to normal. “I gave you a hickey, sorry.”

“Why do you always do that? It’s so high school.” She smiled at Bo, “not that I had any then. You’re my high school.” Her prom sure would have been different if Bo had been her date.

“Are you done?” She pulled her fingers out slowly as Lauren groaned, and licked them thoroughly, savoring Lauren’s taste.

“No, but I can make it to the backseat now.” She turned her head and gave Bo a long slow kiss, tasting herself on Bo’s lips. “Sorry, I don’t know what went wrong.”

“Don’t apologize, if anyone should it’s me. And it’s okay. It was hot to see you get off like that. You know how much I love that.” She kissed Lauren again. “What do you think of when you do it? When you’re alone I mean.”

Lauren looked at her with a smirk. “Why?” She almost always thought about Bo riding her face; there was something about it that never failed to get her off, but she couldn’t just tell her.

“I just want to know what you think of when you come.”

“You get me off Bo, even when you’re not there. I don’t think you need to hear the details,” she brushed some strands of hair from Bo’s sweaty face, “or your ego might blow up. Want to join me in the back?”

* * *

 

Bo sighed in relief when she felt Lauren’s warm body against the length of her own. Breasts pressing together, legs tangled. The seat was a little too short but as long as Lauren rested her left foot on the floor and they didn’t straighten their knees, it almost worked.

“This is what I’ve wanted all day. We should have just skipped that stupid drive and stayed in. You have been driving me crazy these last 3 days, you know that?”

“Good, that was my plan.” Bo’s breath, hot against her neck was driving Lauren crazy. The sticky seat was driving her crazy too. She’d put her ass on the hoodie again, but the upholstery was sticking to her sweaty back in the most irritating way. She didn’t dare think of how much nasty stuff from the ancient seat would end up stuck to her skin. She was already dreaming of how she would make love to Bo in a long cool shower as soon as they arrived home.

She lifted her head as they kissed for a long time; lips and tongues teasing, playing and tasting each other until Bo was desperate. “Please Lauren, I’m about to burst.”

She ran her hands down Bo’s back to her ass. “You still have your pants on? Really?”

“Shit, sorry.” In the rush of getting on top of Lauren in the backseat, she had forgotten all about them. How could that even happen? Undressing when in the company of a sexy blonde was second nature to her. Damn she was losing her touch. She rose to her knees as Lauren hurriedly unbuttoned her fly and slid the pants and her soaked panties down as far as they would go. Then she turned, sitting between Lauren’s long legs, pulling them off completely.

Finally... She sighed again. The contact of their bodies and her sex against Lauren’s thigh felt electric.

“Better?” Lauren had an impish smile as she rocked her thigh up rhythmically. Bo was propped up on one elbow, leaning over her, while her other hand caressed one of Lauren’s breasts. She closed her eyes and pushed down in synch with Lauren’s thigh. Seeing Bo like this was doing nothing to quell the slow fire that was still burning in her stomach.

“Yesss...” So much better. Her sex was sliding against Lauren in the most delicious way even though her sweaty knee kept slipping off the seat. Her body tingled and pleasure radiated from the contact between them. “Touch me babe, please...” She opened her eyes and held her gaze as Lauren pressed her hand between their bodies, curling two fingers into her.

Using her thigh she thrust gently, pressing against Bo’s clit at the same time; she wanted to drive her mad slowly, to make her shake and beg for release. With the first thrust however, a familiar little whimper and Bo’s very heavy breathing told Lauren that Bo’s climax was close. She stopped moving and pulled Bo down for a kiss, but it was too late. The kiss turned into a strangled moan as Bo came hard, her knee slipping completely off the seat.

Lauren couldn’t stop a giggle as Bo collapsed on top of her. Knowing she had such an effect on the succubus always made her more than a little proud. She squeezed Bo’s sex gently, enjoying the last twitches of her climax and the slippery wetness that surrounded her hand.

“This reminds me of the first and only time I tried to have sex with a boy.”

“How?” Bo mumbled into her shoulder.

“We were like this in the back seat, he was on top of me and ready to go. But he came when he tried to put on a condom. It was just so gross. He squirted all that... stuff everywhere.” Since she’d met Bo she’d experienced that girls could squirt... stuff everywhere too, but that was just hot, not gross at all.

“Boyfriend?” Bo was sorry for the kid but who could blame him? Young, probably rather new to sex and then having to keep it together with teenage Lauren stretched out under him, naked... hot... gorgeous... At the age of thirty, she sometimes had a hard time not coming to fast... like just now. Thank god she was a woman.

“No, I’ve never had a boyfriend; I had just decided to try it, to get it over with. I wanted to test my hypothesis that I was gay.”

“How sciency. My adorable sweet little geek.” This was just such a Lauren-like approach. Bo kissed her shoulder. “How old were you?”

“It was in high school, we were both 15, maybe 16, I think.”

“A car is not the smartest place for a first time.”

“Nothing about it was smart. I already knew I was gay.”

“So having sex with me in a car reminds you of having totally disappointing and disgusting sex with some kid in a car?” She nipped hard at the soft skin of Lauren’s shoulder to show her what she felt about that comparison.

“No, not like that... I haven’t been in this position on a backseat since, that’s all.” She could see how it might seem to Bo though and decided to tease her. “And _he_ bought me a beer first.” A laugh escaped her at seeing Bo’s expression.

“You didn’t buy me a beer, either.” She lifted her head just enough to send Lauren an indignant look.

“I did offer to get you an ice cream.” She lifted one eyebrow at Bo pointedly.

“But I didn’t get any.”

“You did get a taste; I believe that was what you asked for? And that was more than I got.” The memory of Bo’s pink lips around her fingers, sucking them into her mouth, sent a new jolt of arousal through her stomach. Suddenly she had a craving for ice cream. Preferably to lick off Bo’s body.

“Maybe we could buy some on the way home?”

“Hmm, I’d like that.”

Lauren’s hand was still trapped between their bodies, her fingers inside Bo. She worked them gently to get her aroused again.

“Uhh, don’t.”

This wasn’t the reaction she usually got. “You’re not done yet are you?”

“No. Well yes, sort of. I need to pee, so just don’t push too much.”

“Okay” She pulled her hand out from between their bodies, and licked her fingers like Bo had done earlier. “You taste so good, I can never get enough of you.”

“Hmm, you know were not done, right? When we get home you can have more.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Lauren, probably going for a sexy look but not quite succeeding.

“You’re a goofball, you know that?”

“Yeah, baby.” She wiggled them again “But yo-"

“I told Dyson about us.”

“You did?” Bo looked at her curiously. “When? What did he say?”

“At the car wash when you did your... thing. I had a...” She didn’t know how to or if she even wanted to explain the overwhelming feeling of needing to posses Bo she felt when Bo did her thing. “He knew,” she turned to look at Bo, “he just wanted to be with you as long as he could. I can’t really blame him for that.” She sighed. “I can’t share you with him any more Bo. Not like this. I know you need to sleep with other people, and that’s okay but I need to know you’re mine in some ways.” She knew she needed to say these things to Bo but she couldn’t help feeling a little selfish. Bo needed to have sex with someone like Dyson. But Lauren didn't want it to _be_ Dyson. And it was hard because she was afraid she might get an answer she wouldn’t like. “I’m not trying to pressure you into making a decision, but I need to know if you’re mine. I can’t be with you like this if we don’t decide what we are to each other. These last couple of weeks... I can’t keep doing this. I need to know if you choose me or Dyson." Her voice started to tremble. They should have talked about this somewhere else. She was to vulnerable now, here.

“I get it Lauren. I do. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to him sooner.” Sometimes she tried to imagine how it would feel to share Lauren and almost felt like dying at the thought.

“So am I.” She traced the side of Bo’s face with her fingers “Why didn’t you?”

“I felt so good after I came back. I didn’t want anything to spoil that. I felt so relieved, just to be. I don’t know how to explain it, sorry. I know it was selfish,” the fingers on her face smelled like sex and she shivered with want, “and then when we found you again I felt complete. I am yours Lauren. I knew I was, the moment I saw you again. I should have chucked him out right away. I will talk to him next time I see him.” She looked up from her position on Lauren’s chest. “I think I’ve been yours since that moment on the table, when you let your hand slide down my back. You marked me, I just didn’t know yet.”

“And I was yours.” Lauren took a deep breath, feeling light with relief. They looked at each other for a long moment until Lauren spoke again.

“You seem different since you came back.”

“How? Bad different or good?”

“Just different.” Bo seemed more carefree, almost serene, as if she’d finally given up all her guilt and fear of being a monster. Lauren thought it might be meeting her father, the ‘real’ big bad, and realizing that she had nothing in common with him. It was a good change. “I like it, you seem more relaxed... or more confident. It suits you.” She knew this new confidence wasn’t a sexual thing but it reminded her how confident Bo was now when they made love (well maybe not today). She remembered in the beginning, how Bo had sometimes been almost timid, afraid of hurting her. “I don’t know... I like it.” She lifted her head and brought their lips together, kissing her deeply. “I love you Bo, no matter what.” They shared a long moment just looking into each other’s eyes. “Now, how about we go back to my place and continue this? You can have your wicked way with me in the shower?”

“I’d like that. I really need to pee now anyway.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes very.”

“Just go in the grass; there’s nobody here.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Why would I mind? It’s like we’re on a wilderness trek or something. Just watch out for the wild animals lurking in the grass.”

 

* * *

 

She closed her eyes and listened to the silence through the open windows. The faint, faraway buzzing of cars blended with the lazy buzzing of a bee and the singing of a few birds. The smell of summer, of dry grass and sunshine on the old wooden fence was heavy in the warm, still air. She took a deep breath and sighed, letting her body relax completely against the seat.

“Hey Lauren? Do you have some kleenex or something?” Bo called from outside the car.

Oh, shit. It was a little late to think of that. “Ehh no?”

“Toss me the hoodie then.”

“But I’m sitting on that. Wait.” She scrambled to reach for her panties in the front seat “Take my panties; they’re too sticky to put on anyway.” She pushed the door open, wanting to hand Bo the panties. “Where are you?”

“At the front.”

“I have to get out there? Really? I don’t have any clothes on.” They were not exactly in the middle of the city but still. Flashing her naked ass to innocent onlookers was not appealing.

“And I have? Come on baby, please?”

Bo was squatting in the grass, just in front of the wheel, legs spread wide, her strong thighs easily holding her up in a sitting position with her back leaning against the car. She was naked, sweaty, dripping... so gloriously beautiful Lauren was speechless. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed hard.

“Lauren?” Bo’s voice pulled her out of her awe. “Give me the panties.”

“Sorry...” She took a step closer but didn’t hand Bo the panties.

“Lauren? Are you okay?”

“What? Yes. It’s just... you’re so...” She could feel a blush rise in her cheeks from the sudden rush of arousal.

“Are you having a little moment?” Bo suddenly caught on and smiled at her. “Come here.” She reached out for Lauren, holding her gaze, and started to get up. “You want to touch.” She took Lauren’s hand with the panties, pulling her close. “Come on Lauren, I know you want to.”

Oh how she wanted to. Seeing Bo like that, her lips spread open, her neatly trimmed pubic hair dripping... Lauren's eyes swept up Bo’s body, her beautiful thighs, her stomach, full breasts, the light sheen of sweat on her chest, the sun shining on her beautiful face.

She had known she was lost the moment Bo began undressing in her lab, that first day so long ago. But again and again she was surprised by how strong the attraction was; everything about Bo just turned her on. Sometimes she was afraid to think how far she would go if Bo should one day decide to really push her.

“Bo..?” Her voice was raspy, shaking. She didn’t know what she was asking, maybe she just needed reassurance that this was okay.

“God, Lauren, you’re on fire.” The energy surrounding Lauren was almost blinding. “Come here,” She rose to her full height and took a step towards her, pulling Lauren’s hand between her spread legs, “touch me.” Anything that turned Lauren on like this was a good thing. Lauren’s arousal was like a drug to her, no matter what caused it.

“Are you...? Is there...?” She looked at Bo, unable to continue. How could she ask when she hadn’t even admitted to herself what it was about this that turned her on so much.

“Sorry babe, I’m all done. If I’d known...” Lauren’s embarrassment was so obvious and cute, Bo had to smile.

“No, no, I just...” She leaned in close and inhaled the sweet smell between them, the smell of sex, sweat and everything else “Do you even know what you’re doing to me Bo?”

The panties were just pretence by now, she dropped them and brushed the back of her fingers along Bo’s wet sex, at first only against the hair lightly, catching a few drops, then with all of her hand, slowly. She shivered in spite of the early afternoon heat, and let her fingers slide back and forth along the hot soft lips; all of her attention focused on the sensation of Bo’s lips, wet from peeing, and slippery from their earlier activities. With each pass over the swollen clit and back down, she pushed her fingers slightly more into Bo. At first just teasing the opening, feeling the soft flesh around it yield to her touch.

“Bo?” Looking up from her hand and Bo’s mound she saw the woman’s eyes, mirroring her own, dark with desire. She touched Bo’s face gently and then tangled her hand in her hair to bring their faces together “I want you so much, baby, I want you to be mine. I want to erase any thought of Dyson.” She wanted to make Bo remember this and not Dyson’s rough and hard mouth or his hard body.

The touching of their lips was slow at first, tongues coming out gradually, licking and teasing, savouring every sensation. The tickle of her tongue against Bo’s lips, the slow sucking of the tip of her tongue, the soft nip of teeth at her bottom lip, all made her forget herself and drown in the sensation until everything became hungry and urgent and they had to break away to breathe.

“Fuck me” Bo’s forehead leaned against her shoulder, breaths coming in ragged bursts.

“But...” She wanted to taste her, rub her all over her face, immerse herself in Bo.

“No ‘but’, just do it!” Bo’s voice was urgent. Her hand on Lauren’s hip pulled her impossibly closer.

This was no request, it was a plain demand and there was nothing she wanted more than submit to it. She walked them, stumbling, the few steps to the front of the car, backing Bo against it until she could push her up to sit on the edge of the hood, pressing her body between Bo's thighs. Bo was clinging to her as they kissed feverishly, her hands gripping Lauren’s hips hard enough to leave marks.

“Please...” She rested her feet on the edge of the grill, spreading her legs. They had kissed for ages already, Bo was impatient and hungry.

“Are you ready?” She swiped her fingers over Bo’s sex, enjoying the resulting moan before she pushed two fingers against Bo’s unbelievably wet entrance.

“Don’t tease me.” She put one hand behind her leaning her weight back as she pressed her pelvis upwards. “Please...”

She slid into Bo roughly, all thoughts of Dyson forgotten. All the way in, as deep as she possibly could, her palm squishing Bo’s clit. Again and again she thrust, watching as Bo’s skin became flushed with arousal, the muscles in her stomach contracting with each thrust of Lauren’s fingers.

As so many times before, Lauren was overwhelmed by the sight before her. Bo in the throes of passion, working her body to meet her movements and enjoy her pleasure. She had long since admitted it to herself, sometimes this was all that she lived for... making love to Bo.

“Give me more Lauren, god I want more.” Bo was close to losing herself completely, her initial intent of keeping an eye on their surroundings was hard to keep up. She knew they were not in the middle of the city, and albeit somewhat hidden, with the weird stuff that so often happened to them, better safe than sorry. But it was so hard when Bo’s world consisted of nothing but Lauren’s fingers inside her, her body and the energy of lust and intense arousal surrounding her.

“More?”

“Yesss, babe, yesss.” Bo had wanted Lauren to use her whole fist sometimes, but they hadn’t quite gotten there yet. Maybe this time...

She tucked her fingers in and pushed deep into Bo slowly, her thumb now in the perfect position to rub Bo’s clit. As Bo’s little moans got louder, she pushed harder and faster, completely engrossed in the feeling of fucking Bo. The sensation of Bo’s pussy squeezing her hand tightly, pressing upwards every time she pushed, her skin against Bo, and the regular whimpers of ecstasy every time she thrust into her, had gone on for so long she lost track of time and place, only concentrating on her senses.

The weight of Bo’s firm leg around her hip and in her hand as she held on to it for leverage. The warm sun on her back, the smells of dry grass and crumbling wood and Bo, the sounds of buzzing insects and Bo’s moans in the still summer air. The continuous throbbing ache in her own sex. Everything blended together and felt surreal in the most literal sense of the word.

Lauren had never made love like this before. Not with Bo, not with Nadia, not with her gorgeous med school tutor who introduced her to the delights of sex. Not with anyone. The connection to Bo was so strong she could feel her excitement as if it was her own. Each whimper mirrored in her own deep breaths.

The sound of moans became louder, attracting her attention back to the vision of Bo. Leaning forward she took one of Bo’s nipples in her mouth sucking it greedily as Bo pressed into her mouth, her thigh pulling Lauren closer against her body as her moans intensified.

“Oh, baby...” She so wanted Lauren’s hand, but it was too late now, the orgasm was already closing in on her and she couldn’t stop the loud moans from escaping. Lauren was so good at this. Touching all the right places in all the right ways. She could feel her inside, pushing up against her walls, her thumb pressing against the clit, bringing her closer to bliss. The pressure building in her was mindblowing. She fell back to lie fully on the hood, still using her leg to thrust against Lauren as the sensations radiated from her sex, engulfing her body in tingling warmth, until it burst, and she came hard and long and wet, squirting into the palm of Lauren’s hand, up her arm and onto her belly and chest.

When she felt Bo's walls begin to tighten and almost crush her fingers together, she almost lost it, jolts of pure arousal making her sex tingle in sympathy. And when Bo came in her hand and all over her belly, she lost it completely and came with a groan as she held on to Bo’s thigh.

Gasping Bo let her ass relax back on the hood, leg slipping of Lauren’s hip. A huge sigh escaped her and she let one arm drape across her face in exhaustion.

“Sorry, I should have warned you.” Her voice was raspy and she was still out of breath. Slowly she sat up again, leaning her weight on one hand the other reaching to wipe at Lauren’s wet stomach.

“Sorry?” She laughed weakly, still out of breath and trembling. Drops of wetness were sliding down the inside of her own thighs, tickling. “Don’t be, it’s... You know how much I love that.” She didn’t just love it, she _fucking loved it_ , but Bo hadn’t realized it yet. She pulled out carefully and bent forward, taking Bo in her mouth, sucking and licking greedily, savouring the heady taste until Bo started rocking her pelvis again.

“If you don’t stop we’ll never get home.” She pulled Lauren’s head up gently. “I want to go home baby. That shower you promised me sounds better and better.”

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t know it was a thing for you.” Bo bent forward into the car to get her bra and top off the floor.

“It’s not... a thing. I didn’t know either, okay?” Lauren was bright red and very busy with untangling her top and pants.

“Come on Lo, don’t be embarrassed, I just wish I’d known sooner.” She also wished she’d gone for loose pants this morning instead of the skin tight stretchy things that now refused to go up her sticky, sweaty legs.

"There’s nothing to know.” She said it, knowing Bo would never buy it. “I just get so hot for you in the strangest situations. That’s it. You turn me into a hormonal teenager again.” Lauren had dressed only in pants and top, holding her panties and bra in her hand as she got in the car.

When Bo finally sat down in the driver’s seat Lauren was looking at her own reflection in the side mirror; she was sweaty and her hair was a complete mess. Bo looked about the same. And the smell... Neither her nor Bo were fit to go into a shop. “About that ice cream we talked about? If you’re willing to settle for whipped cream and chocolate sauce, I think we should just go home."

 

 


End file.
